Phoenix Thorne and the Scribe of Fire
by F.B. Phoenix
Summary: Phoenix Thorne has never seen another wizard other than his family and the Minister of Magic. He's never been taught how to use a wand, nonetheless bought one, or even met a pretty girl. All Phoenix knows is the home life, but that will all change in his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (All OCs, Year of 2011)
1. Cover Page

**Phoenix Thorne and the Scribe of Fire**

**By **

**F.B. Phoenix**

**_F_**_or my friends at who love the Harry Potter books just as much as I do._

Text © 2014 by F.B. Phoenix

HARRY POTTER and all related characters and elements are TM of and © WBEI.

Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K. Rowling.

PHOENIX THORNE and all related characters are TM of © F.B. Phoenix.

(Like my attempt at a disclaimer? Hope you do! But if this does rustle some legal jimmies, I'd like to state that I do not own Harry Potter or any of the elements in this book other than non-canonical events and my characters.)


	2. Contents

**CONTENTS**

**ONE**

The Thornes

**TWO**

Holly Wood


	3. Chapter One, The Thornes

**Chapter One**

**The Thornes**

The Thornes had always been a particularly peculiar family. There were many things about them that confused and tested the minds of their not-so-close-by neighbors on the bleak countryside not an hour away from London. Odd things always happened in and around the Thorne residence. For example, one time, a very excited Dragon Thorne had been found twenty feet in the air on a broomstick. Another, their eldest child and only daughter Unicorn could be seen with what looked like a wand, her brother Thestral waving another of the same looks around wildly at her, and finally, almost every day, a surly looking man in billowing black robes and a firm grimace would knock sternly upon their door ready to scold them about something they all assumed had to do with these strange happenings.

But all of this was beside the point because just another day in December was a very special day for the residents of the Thorne household, the birth of their fourth and final child. Although his name was still undecided then, there were many promising things about the newborn. He was chubby and cute, (something that would help him in the long run no doubt) he was strong and healthy, and most importantly, his magical power was already impeccable.

All of this was very clear to the Thornes as the baby began to grow. A simple cry would result in the collapse of the roof, a little spit up burned like acid, and most prominently, a chuckle would cause a burst of flame to earn him the name Phoenix in a few days' time.

And this carried on for eleven years.

Which brings us to a very special day in any wizards life, no matter where.

"Wake up, Birdy!" Phoenix absolutely hated that nickname, and there was only one person in the house who was mad enough to use it.

"Unicorn! My name's Phoenix!" His older sister giggled as she opened the blinds over his windows one by one until his room was brightly lit by the sun's rays. Phoenix rubbed his eyes at the sudden change in lighting, sitting up groggily.

"I know it is, Birdy, but I can't start calling my cute little brother something different after all these years!", Unicorn exclaimed ruffling his hair as she passed, beginning to rummage through his closet. Phoenix noticed how "early" it was considering it was mid-day and finished jamming his knuckles into his face as they adjusted to the sunlight streaming through the panes.

"What are you doing…and why did you wake me up at this time of day?" The young brunette inquired, ignoring her bubbly comment about his cuteness, his enthralling brown eyes analyzing his sister's movements curiously.

"We're going to Diagon Alley to buy your books today silly! Term starts in two weeks for you." She turned around with a simple blue t-shirt and jeans in hand, along with his boxers, "Put these on, we'll be going soon!" Unicorn ordered, placing the clothes in his lap as he blushed a bright embarrassed red.

Phoenix watched her leave, making sure no one was going to barge in before quickly stripping down and slipping on the casual Muggle clothes he had always found uncomfortable. Shutting off the lights in his room and creaking his door open ever so slightly, Phoenix checked the halls for Dragon or Thestral or both, his mischievous brothers, before confirming mentally that the coast was clear and racing down the steps to the kitchen with a wide grin, reminded that he was going to be at Hogwarts in no less than two weeks!

"What's for breakfast?!" Phoenix exclaimed, a wide grin on his face.

"I can see that you're awake buddy!" Mr. Thorne clapped him on the back, a grin claiming his face as well as he led them to the table, one strong arm around his shoulder.

Thestral looked on with disdain befitting the horse that only appeared when you witnessed death, Dragon following his lead and leaning his head into Thestral's their foreheads bumping as they began muttering under their breath in heated conversation. However, Phoenix missed this at his mother's reply.

"Eggs, dear, now take a seat." Mrs. Thorne was waving her wand erratically at a skillet, sizzling sounds and sultry smells coming from the pan. After another minute or so, she turned tail, spinning on one of her decently tall heels and flicking the twig in her firm grip to cut the now very scrambled eggs on the hot metal and send them flying into the plates of each family member.

"Thanks mom-"Phoenix quickly cut himself off, noticing that there was no plate in her usual place as she took off her apron, "-aren't you eating with us?" The boy watched her curiously, her robes billowing as she swept them around along with her wand, the kitchen cleaning itself up quickly.

"No, darling, I've already had something to eat…" Mrs. Thorne murmured, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get the fireplace ready." And with that she left for the living room, his father grinning. Phoenix wasn't really angered by the flustered comment from his mother, but it always hurt him to see how they gave her so much trouble no matter how much they tried to be good.

"It's all right, Phoenix, she's just a bit agitated today, after all we are a bit below the budget this year." Unicorn looked to be choking on her food which she quickly fixed with a spell, panting heavily. Phoenix had stopped eating. However, in the rising heat of the moment nobody noticed Thestral suddenly standing, a handful of Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs in hand, and wand in the other.

_"__Evanesco!"_ A smirk played on Thestral's lips and Dragon's own grin widened as the fireworks shot out of his hands, making their way to Phoenix.

As if seeing in slow motion, Mr. Thorne stood up, wand whipping out of his robe sleeve into his hand as he shouted, _"Arresto Momentum!"_ the fireworks slowed down in the center of the table and exploding into a multitude of lifelike dragons, Catherine wheels, and silver and pink pigs, all sparkling their respective colors. As everything died down, Mr. Thorne directed his attention to Thestral, "What were you thinking?!" He shouted, his eyes alight with fury.

Thestral slammed a hand down on the table, Dragon still chuckling, unaware of the deeper level of this relationship that Thestral had dragged him into.

"I was thinking that Phoenix is your favorite, and bloody hell I've had enough!" Dragon's face almost immediately changed to a look of confusion, the fun had been taken out of the practical joke almost instantly by Thestral and his father's now growing argument.

"Thes-THESTRAL!" Mr. Thorne raised his voice over Thestral's beginning rambling, "You know I don't have favorites, I love all of you equally!" However, the real truth was that ever since Phoenix's birth he had spent much more time with the youngest Thorne and had missed out on a lot of Thestral's growth.

"Well, Da, it is true that you don't spend a lot of time with us…" Dragon wasn't as hurt as Thestral so much as irked by the idea. Thestral began to sob, and Phoenix wondered what had broken his older brother, had it been the ruffling of his hair, or the way dad smiled at him, maybe it was a combination of those and the terrible news.

"What is going on in here?!" A very unnerved Mrs. Thorne barged into the kitchen, her hair unkempt and her wand a bit charred at the tip from keeping the fire alive for the upcoming Floo journey. Although a simple Fire-Makin Spell could start a powerful fire it couldn't keep it tall like the Thornes needed it to be. Phoenix's mother made her way over to Thestral's side, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and rubbing it, stroking his hair, "Oh it's alright, darling, come on, it'll be okay…" she gave Mr. Thorne a disapproving look, leading a now silently shaking Thestral into the living room.

Dragon sighed and Phoenix saw him watching him with a certain disapproval of his own, as if he had done anything wrong! Mr. Thorne stood silently, collecting the plates around the table now as Phoenix rose out of the seat himself, Unicorn silent in the corner, still quite shocked at the whole predicament.

A few minutes later, Phoenix was in the living room, Thestral close to his mother and Mr. Thorne standing quite stiffly next to Dragon, Unicorn, and him. "Alright everyone, it's about time we got on our way to Diagon Alley, don't you think?" His mother tried to lighten the mood, taking the bowl of Floo Powder from the mantle and sprinkling some into each of the family members' hands.

The Thornes stayed quiet for a few minutes until Mr. Thorne spoke up, clapping his hands together, "Okay…I think it'd be best if we gave Phoenix the chance to go first, in honor of his first year at Hogwarts!" He added quickly, making sure he hadn't unsettled Thestral further. That didn't matter because Thestral made no response, Phoenix stepping toward the large blaze.

"Go on!" His mother encouraged, still quite flustered, "Just drop the powder in the fire, step in, and tell it where you want to go!" She instructed.

Phoenix complied, stepping forward and dropping the sparkling green powder into the fire, the flame becoming the same hue of emerald. Looking behind him one last worried time, the young man walked into the fire, closing his eyes only to be greeted by a warm, tingling sensation all over his body. He shouted with full confidence that he'd make it out fine, "Diagon Alley!"


	4. Chapter Two, Holly Wood

**Chapter Two**

**Holly Wood**

P

hoenix sputtered and coughed as he was engulfed by ash and soot, rolling out of a rusty golden grate to an equally disgusting fireplace. Covered in the burnt white dust, the brunette sat up, he had landed on his bum in a very dark room. Rubbing his eyes profusely, the Thorne boy looked around, "Where am I…?" he inquired and his voice echoed quite loudly, an undesired effect, he hated to disturb silence.

Frowning, Phoenix decided that he might as well make the most of this landing, but his mind was racing. _"Why am I here? I could've sworn I told the fire Diagon Alley…"_, this all went through his head as he flicked the dust off of his shoulders pompously. It was quite annoying to have been dropped somewhere he likely didn't want to be.

"Where is he?!" The young boy stopped in his tracks, the bone-chilling hiss of something that sounded unspeakable reached his ears. It was full of demanding cruelty. Soon enough, he heard the scraping of some robes on dusty marble and the sound of someone gagging. He hid behind a pillar as he came up on the scene,

"Where is he you insufferable excuse for a servant!" A pale white, almost ghostly figure that was nothing more than skin and bones was holding his wand to the neck of a golden-blonde-haired man who adorned a terrified look on his face.

"I don't know, master, I don't know! The ministry moves its location every week!" The ghost had the now flushed man up against a pillar like Phoenix's hiding spot.

"I swear on my life, Igneous…" The man's lips twitched menacingly from what Phoenix could see, "If you cannot get me the Scribe by the end of the year I will end you!" His shout came out as an intense hiss that sent shivers up the brunettes spine, the man's jaw contorting like that of a snake's, "Do you understand me?!" he roared.

A whine was the only thing that escaped Igneous' lips, and the pale man's now evident forked tongue whipped and snapped at the air, his snake-like eyes turning to meet Phoenix's peeking around the pillar, "Well, well, well, if it isn't a gue-"

He was cut off by the large door beginning to creak open to let light shine upon the now evidently massive room and with that, everything changed in a heartbeat. The first notable difference was the man's change in color, size, and shape, rather than the ghostly white, old looking man he had been, he was now tan, chubby, and about the height of Phoenix. This also gave enough time for…Igneous?...to stand at full height again, regaining the pompous composure he had too obviously lost.

"Phoenix?!" Mr. Thorne stepped into the room which was revealed to be the dustiest thing in the history of wizard-kind, and that was saying something. Phoenix stepped out from behind his pillar tentatively,

"Dad?" He looked at the "boy" with a lot of confusion evident in his eyes, Igneous' grimace trailing over him. _"Can't a guy be thankful? I basically just saved his life!"_, the brunette thought, the breath literally being squeezed out of his lungs as his father hugged him to death,

"Phoenix…I'm so glad it wasn't Knockturn…" He murmured into his son's ear, holding him close.

Thestral, Dragon, Unicorn, and Mrs. Thorne all followed single file into the massive room, Thestral's brooding gray eyes watching the loving hug with such disgust that it would be an understatement to say he hated his father and Phoenix to the very core right now.

"So this is what your family has become, Thorne? Pitiful!" Igneous spat, looking down on Phoenix's father and the rest of the family farther away. "It's a shame really, Griffin…" Mr. Thorne's eyes glinted,

"Don't you ever call me by my name, Wood, you filthy sac of-", a loud tut could be head from Mrs. Thorne in the background and Mr. Thorne growled at Igneous like a chained up guard dog.

"Pitiful, Griffin, attempting to use such language in front of your children." Igneous wiped his flowing blonde hair out of his eyes, "Although, it's not like they'd understand…none of them ever were that bright." The fat child standing at Igneous' side snickered.

"Says the man with the fat disgrace for a son!" Mr. Thorne grinned, a devilish gleam in his eyes, "Tell me, did Allison give up on raising children after your seventh? The hamster she is!" At this, Igneous' eyes flashed with anger and he rose to full height, towering over Mr. Thorne by a few inches,

"You dare insult my wife, you-" Mr. Wood seemed to decide against cussing and making himself a hypocrite, piping down and standing back on his heels firmly. "You always were bold, Griffin-" he scoffed, "-but no matter, you will suffer the wrath of my anger soon enough."

The chubby blonde beside Igneous practically cackled, but Mr. Thorne was clever and well-versed in what the younger people thought of old dialect, pompous gentlemen like Mr. Wood, "Well isn't that delightful! Would you like a green screen of long grass flowing wildly in the wind in the middle of a storm with a complimentary lightning clap and a close up of your face?" Mr. Thorne grinned widely and his family, all but Mrs. Thorne who did not approve of such arguments, broke into long fits of laughter.

The blonde child's face returned to that of disdain, and Igneous followed his lead, "Fools." He murmured simply, sweeping up his cape from the floor, his men's heels clacking against dusty marble as he walked away with his chin held high.

Another few minutes of laughing hysterically went by until the whole of the Thorne family was calm enough to look each other in the eye without breaking out into laughter again. Dragon, and Mr. Thorne held their stomachs, while Unicorn wiped tears from her eyes, Phoenix holding his knees and coughing. Even Thestral's eyes were alight with joy.

Mr. Thorne clapped a hand on Phoenix's back as he stood straight again, promptly causing the young wizard to cough up the rest of his trapped saliva and wipe his lip.

After another few minutes of sighing out their last giggles, Mrs. Thorne promptly took Thestral's hand (who did not look happy about the mothering anymore) and left, her own high heels clacking against the dirty marble floor.

Phoenix stood straight again, his spine popping and cracking as he stretched out as if he was yawning. "So, where exactly are we Da?" he inquired, his brown-green eyes taking in everything they could before the answer.

"Well son-!" Mr. Thorne clapped him on the back again, a habit of his that Phoenix did not like, no matter how much his father loved him. "-This was our old Floo port! Back when we needed the space in the lobby!" The boy new how much his father also adored the history of the ministry. "I knew you might've landed here, I heard some of my guys talking about problems deactivating one of the fireplaces in here!" He noted the dim lit embers that were classified as "fireplaces".

Unicorn was jumping with joy and curiosity, "Really Da? That's amazing!" she exclaimed.

Mr. Thorne waved his hands in dismissal, "Alright, alright! It's about time we bought you all your things for the new year! Not to mention we need to hurry up to Ollivanders and pick up Unicorn's new wand!" the decently tall man that was Phoenix's father ushered them all out the door, shutting it with a loud bang behind him and clapping the dust off his hands as if to say: _"My work here is done."_

Dragon almost immediately decided that he took first priority, "C'mon Da! We need to go get my books!" His brother dragged Mr. Thorne by the hand, their callused and smooth skin rubbing uncomfortably and almost audibly as they went.

"Phoenix! Look for Madame Malkin's Robes for all occ-!" His voice was cut off as he was pulled into the bustling crowd stampeding through Diagon Alley. Unicorn waved goodbye and blew a loving kiss, mouthing,

"See ya in a few, Birdy!"

Phoenix stomped his foot indignantly as he stepped up to the lobby entrance his family had just left through. "She knows I hate that…" he murmured, looking around with a growing worry deep in his gut.

"Hey, you look pretty worried…are you alright?" Phoenix was startled by the sudden tap on his shoulder and he practically leaped out of his socks into the ceiling, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" Phoenix's hairs settled down as he did, meeting the golden gaze of a pretty golden hair he was sure was his age. She was a short, thin, and healthy girl, with bouncy blonde curls and golden brown eyes, it was clear she'd be beautiful when she grew up. She had a very kind face, and slender body. Everything about this blonde broad, pointed to adorable. From her red cheeks, to her blonde hair, just everything about her was sweet. Her skin was almost porcelain, but was dotted with freckles across her face, though fair, her skin was a golden peach color and was extremely soft.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine!" His voice went from a stutter to a loud yell in a matter of seconds, he didn't have much experience with girls outside of his mother and Unicorn.

"Well you're lively! What's your name?" She teetered back and forth on the balls of her feet, smiling brightly with cute puppy-dog eyes.

"I-I'm Phoenix, Phoenix Thorne!" He held out his hand, managing a confident face.

"Nice to meet you, Phoenix! I'm Holly Wood! Not the silly muggle city of course, just Holly and then Wood!" She wrapped her soft hand around his in the most awkward handshake of the century by far.

Phoenix nodded with genuine interest and curiosity on his face, while Holly giggled profusely, "Are you looking for Madame Malkin's by any chance, my father just sent me to go there, but I have no idea where it is!" She offered a pouty face and Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck shyly, remembering that his father had just insulted a Mr. Wood in the old grate room.

"Yes, I am…shame my family abandoned me!" He exclaimed, getting a little fired up at the thought.

"Well then we can find it together!" She giggled cutely and Phoenix could've sworn he saw her eyes flash bright red for a moment before flittering back into gold the next time she blinked. She took his hand absent-mindedly and raced him out of the lobby doors snickering like a little girl.

"Wow, isn't Diagon Alley great?!" She exclaimed as she led him along the cobbled path, her eyes alight with curiosity, "There're so many shops and so much magic! It's wonderful don't you think?!" Holly's blonde hair fanned out behind her as she pulled the Thorne along, completely unaware of their families' feud. However, at this point she was talking to herself because Phoenix was busy admiring the wonders of the shops as they flew past in a whir. Fireworks and candies and pubs and butterbeer! It was absolutely amazing!

Holly ended up dragging Phoenix around and window shopping for the next quarter of an hour until they reached Madame Malkin's, "Here it is!" the blonde exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips in satisfaction. Phoenix did the same, looking up at the sign,

"Finally!" and with that, the overexcited blonde tugged him into the shop.


End file.
